An Annoyance and A Seadweller
CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ A knock is heard on the door. CTA: She hisses somewhat angrily. "What?" CHM: ∵ "It's Moira! I talked to the Oracle! And I brought cookies!" CHM: ∵ "Butterscotch and white chocolate chips~! They're my own signature recipe~!" CTA: "Come in...." The lure of cookies has her tempted to rethink the entire exchange from before. CHM: ∵ Moira comes in bearing a big plate of cookies. CHM: ∵ "So I talked to the Oracle and it sounds like she wants to meet you! This whole business is a lot more complicated than we thought when we first found you!" CTA: "Uh..." She's kind of speechless. What else could be more complicated than the end of the world? But that wasn't important at that second. Those cookies were making her stomach rumble. CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ Meira follows shortly after with tea. CTA: " CTA: "How many can I eat?" CHM: ∵ "As many as you like, hon! I made a big batch." CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: Libby enters after the handmaidens, itching at the bandages that cover her eyes. "So, you are the one my handmaidens found in Antera's hive." CTA: She gets up to get cookies, but is stopped by the sound of a new voice. Lorcan stands up straight and stares. "I guess so, yeah." CSO: Libby is a white skinned creature, with no hair or horns. But she has no shell like her carapacian handmaidens. "And what is your name, child?" CTA: "Lorcan." Her eyes narrow a little. This is just one more thing to bother her on a long list of things that bother her. What the hell was this place? "You're the Oracle, I take it?" CSO: "Yes. Though you may call me Libby. Why were you there?" CTA: "I was stealing the books, like I told these two." She doesn't seem to feel guilty about her thefts. CHM: ∵ "Yes, we haven't retrieved those from her yet. We thought the bigger priority was figuring out what to do about her at all, first." CHM: ∵ "And she objected to the idea of being strip-searched." Moira makes a theatrical pouty face at this as though she was far more upset about it than she actually is. CTA: Lorcan visibly shudders when Moira mentions this, but remains stoically silent. 10:08 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO leans her head on her hand. "Start from the beginning. How did you end up in Antera's Hive. Why were you there? Which books were you seeking." -- 10:09 CTA: If it weren't for the fact that she was at these stranger's mercy, there would be some serious insults being thrown. As it was, Lorcan was being as cautious as her nature allowed. "I ended up there because I heard rumors that this one purple had a lot of books and I wanted them. When I got there, I started lifting the books that had the best fonts so I could use the lettering in my scrapbooks." 10:11 CHM: ∵ "You make scrapbooks?" Moira's face lights up with delight as though she's looking at a favorite neice. 10:12 CTA: "Yes....?" 10:13 CHM: ∵ "That's so cute! I took you for the 'I'm big and scary and have no time for nonsense' type of person!" 10:14 CSO: "You destroy books for petty projects." Libby's voice has no amusement. 10:14 CHM: ∴ Meira's arms are folded as well. 10:15 CTA: "Yes. Yes I do." Lorcan tries her best to ignore the comments from Moira. She fails. "I like things being where they are supposed to be so what?" 10:18 CHM: ∴ "Then you would leave the print in the books?" 10:18 CTA: "No." 10:19 CHM: ∴ "Then your argument is illogical." 10:19 CTA: "I like my things being where they're supposed to be. The letters don't count as my things until they are in the scrapbooks." 10:20 CHM: ∴ "Then you should have no trouble returning the books since they're not your things." 10:21 CTA: "I haven't finished looking through the ones I lifted. It's not like I grabbed the "super important looking ones" anyways." She makes the air quotes look as sarcastic as possible. 10:22 CSO: "Those books were sold to me, by Antera. They are my property." 10:23 CTA: "I told your handmaidens that I started stealing them before the end of the world happened. Why should I give you the ones that I already have in my sylladex?" 10:23 CHM: ∵ Moira looks back and forth between Libby, Meira, and Lorcan. She looks like she's about to say something, then looks down and becomes incredibly and conspicuously interested in the cookie she just grabbed from the tray. 10:25 CHM: ∴ "Sadly, we have no proof of this" 10:27 CSO: "I don't care if you started stealing them before you were born. You will return them, or you will be stripped of all of your posessions, and only those I deem permissable for you to have will be returned to you." 10:27 CTA: She schools her features into the best scowl she has. "I was buried under a pile of books what do you think I could possibly do?" 10:28 CTA: "What the fuck?!" 10:29 CHM: ∴ "Just because something benefits you doesn't mean its going to stick, child. No matter how much you argue." 10:31 CHM: ∵ "You know, I could teach you calligraphy if you want to make your OWN fonts..." Moira's voice is small. She doesn't like this situation. 10:31 CHM: ∵ "...then you wouldn't NEED those books..." 10:31 CTA: She says nothing but hisses instead. This was going badly. 10:31 CSO: Libby is unmoved. "Go fetch my matesprit, Moira." 10:32 CHM: ∵ "Yes ma'am." She sounds a little pouty, but quickly goes off to obey. 10:33 CSO: "You will do as you are told. Whether it is willingly or by force is up to you." 10:34 CTA: "They're mine! Why should I give up what I took before I got buried?!" She bares her teeth in a frown. "I didn't ask for the world to end, you know!" 10:34 CHM: ∴ "And nobody asked you to steal, "you know". " 10:35 CTA: "The books were there, and I needed new fonts!" 10:35 CHM: ∵ Moira comes back with Serios in tow. 10:35 CHM: ∵ She still looks sort of miserable. 10:35 CHM: ∴ "Goodness, I'd give up the books if I were you anyway. You're just pressing this because you realize your empress can't cull you." 10:35 CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 10:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG walks in with Moira -- 10:36 CGG: What. Is. Going. On? What. Is. This. Room. For? 10:36 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks around the room to see... -- 10:36 CHM: ∵ "This is just a spare cabin. Uninhabited until recently." 10:37 CGG: The. Stowaway. I. Have. Heard. About? 10:37 CTA: She turns her head away from Libby and she closes her mouth. "Who the fuck is this?" 10:37 CHM: ∵ Moira nods. 10:38 CGG: You. Would. Do. To. Have. A. Little. Bit. Of. Respect. Stowaway.... If. Only. For. An. Introduction.... 10:39 CSO: Libby folds her hands on her lap. "She has some of my books, and refuses to return them." 10:39 CGG: I. Am. Serios. Calier. Guard. To. The. Empress. Prince. Of. Rage. And. Matesprit. To. Miss. Libby. There.... Who. I. Hope. You. Have. Been. Treating. With. Better. Respect. 10:40 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down at the purple blood... -- 10:40 CTA: "Why should I introduce myself to you, sir?" She spits the last word with a sneer. 10:40 CGG: If. Only. So. I. Would. Not. Call. You. An. Annoyance. And. Nothing. Else. 10:41 CGG: Now. What. Use. Do. You. Have. Keeping. Miss. Libby'S. Books? 10:42 CSO: "She wants to cut them apart for her 'scrapbooking'." 10:42 CTA: "Oh no it's the end of the worl- oh wait! That already happened." 10:43 CGG: ...At. This. Point. When. Knowledge. Is. Vastly. Important. And. When. Our. Culture. Needs. To. Be. Preserved. You. Will. NOT. Destory. These. Books. 10:43 CHM: ∵ "Plus we're all rather fond of books here, Miss. It's part of being, effectively, librarians. It'd be one thing if they were at least being digitized properly, but..." 10:43 CHM: ∴ "But /aesthetic/!" Meira fakes puppy eyes. 10:44 CGG: What. Is. There. To. Be. Gained. From. Earning. The. Ire. Of. Perhaps. The. Only. People. Who. Can. Keep. You. Alive? 10:44 CTA: She exhales sharply through her nose, glaring daggers at the violet. "I.... Is it wrong... Agh!" Lorcan hisses again. "You are all impossible!" 10:45 CSO: "I have told her her choices are willing compliance or forced compliance." 10:45 CHM: ∴ "I can think of other choices with less chance for survival." Meira shrugs. 10:45 CHM: ∵ Moira looks down at her feet some more. 10:46 CTA: The purple clenches her fists and supresses a screech. "I want to remember the only trolls I tolerated and the only way I can do that is if I have these fonts!" 10:46 CGG: The. Only. Trolls. You. Tolerated? And. What. Do. Fonts. Have. To. Do. With. Remembering. Them? 10:47 CHM: ∵ Now Moira looks even more sympathetic. 10:47 CTA: "I make scrapbooks you smelly fish!" 10:47 CGG: .... 10:47 CGG: I. Am. No. Smelly. Fish. Annoyance..... 10:48 CGG: And. Surely. There. Is. A. Way. To. Remember. A. Troll. Without. Destroying. Historical. Documents. 10:48 CGG: Infact. That. Would. Be. The. Way. To. Remember. A. Troll. 10:48 CGG: Or. Do. You. Tear. Apart. Documents. Left. Behind. By. Our. Ancestors. As. Well? 10:49 CTA: "My name is Lorcan and can you just shut up for minute?!" She hisses as he continues speaking. "I only tear up things that don't look interesting, does that help matters at all?" 10:49 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks to see what books Lorcan says don't look interesting -- 10:50 CHM: ∵ "You know I've got eons' worth of old sketches and paintings and fanfics....you could tear up those if you wanted instead..." 10:51 CHM: ∵ "I can always just make more..." 10:51 CHM: ∴ "The issue is the attitude that their hobbies are more important than whatever could possibly be in those books, at solely their own judgment. Goodness, and I thought their royalty were the tyrians." 10:53 CGG: Admittedly. Miss.... Handmaiden.... That. The. Land. Dwellers. Do. Not. Always. Respect. The. Tyrian. Right. To. Rule.... 10:54 CGG: And. You. Intend. To. Remember. Whatever. Trolls. With.... Tawdry. Romance. Novels? 10:55 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO hisses. "Romance novels are one of the touchstones of culture. They tell us more about romance than any other source." -- 10:55 CTA: "They have the best fonts fuck off please thanks." She said this really quickly and there is most definitely a purple blush spreading across her cheeks. She is clearly embarrassed. 10:56 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG quickly turns to Libby, "I. Did. Not. Mean. I. Would. Not. Retrive. Them..." -- 10:56 CHM: ∵ "Oh...." Moira looks at Lorcan suspiciously, and gets a thoughtful look on her face. 10:58 CGG: Is. There. No. Means. To. Perhaps. Simply. Copy. The.... Romance. Novels...? A. Photocopier. Of. Some. Sort? 10:59 CSO: "Destroying books is still abhorrent." 10:59 CGG: I. Do. Not. Mean. She. Should. Destroy. The. Books.... 11:00 CHM: ∵ "It's too bad you don't just want to know how they end or anything....because we could always let you check them out if we knew you weren't going to destroy them..." 11:00 CHM: ∵ Moira says this quietly, whispering to Lorcan, and not actively looking at her. 11:01 CTA: Her eyes widen considerably and she shakes her head slowly. No. No she did not want to know how these redrom books ended. 11:01 CHM: ∵ "The archives are a library, after all..." 11:02 CHM: ∵ "...and we have a huge collection of other romance novels..." 11:02 CHM: ∵ "...from multiple universes." 11:03 CTA: "I want these..." She whispers back the best she can. 11:03 CHM: ∵ "Exploring all sorts of different types of love." She rolls her eyes as if she's only thinking out loud." 11:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns back to Lorcan and Moira, wondering what they are whispering about... -- 11:04 CHM: ∵ Moira's not so much WHISPERING per se as she is just not being very forceful with her speech. She's not trying to keep what she's saying secret. 11:04 CGG: In. Any. Case. If. Our. Culture. Is. To. Survive. In. The. New. Universe. We. Will. Need. The. Full. Scale. Of. It.... Both. Good. And.... That..... 11:04 CTA: "They're the worst books I could find please just leave it at that and let me keep them." 11:05 CSO: "You will not keep them." 11:05 CHM: ∵ "I've even written a ton of romance books myself....I've got a whole shelf." 11:05 CGG: But. They. Belong. To. Miss. Libby. As. Part. Of. Miss. Atheni'S. Deal. With. Her.... 11:05 CHM: ∵ "If you were interested, I mean..." 11:05 CGG: What. You. Are. Doing. Right. Now. Is. Stealing. Miss. Lorcan.... 11:06 CTA: "Oh man please just can we not talk about the really shitty redrom novels I just so happen to have stolen because this is really awkward." 11:06 CGG: And. It. Will. Not. Be. Tolerated. Here. Anymore. Than. It. Was. Tolerated. In. Alternia. 11:06 CTA: "Don't call me "miss"! You don't know me!" She bristles visibly at this. 11:07 CGG: ....I. Refer. To. Everyone. With. Honorifics. With. The. Exception. Of. My. Enemies.... 11:08 CTA: Lorcan is wordlessly trying to sound out her problems with the whole situation. And failing. 11:08 CHM: ∴ "Your pride is at ridiculous levels, purple thing. Its not as if we've requested your limbs." 11:09 CTA: That statement stops her sputtering. "....what." 11:11 CGG: What. Is. There. To. Understand. Of. The. Statement? You. Are. Certainly. More. Fortunate. Than. Most. In. Their. First. Encounter. With. Nontrolls. To. Be. Certain. With. The. Likes. Of. Vigil.... 11:12 CGG: And. That. Pride. Will. Get. You. Killed. Or. Worse. Within. The. Medium. 11:13 CTA: "Oh my gosh shut up you pretentious fish, I'll get your shitty novels just... It's not the best thing for the books..." She trails off and looks at the floor. 11:13 CGG: .... 11:14 CGG: And. Why. Would. It. Not. Be. The. Best. Thing. For. The. Books? 11:14 CGG: And. It. Is. Not. My. Shi.... It. Is. Not. My. Novels.... 11:14 CHM: ∴ "Oh goodness. We must have gotten it backwards for aeons. Quickly, destroy them all. Every single thing in print." 11:14 CHM: ∴ Meira rolls her eyes. 11:15 CTA: She pokes her finger through a barely noticeable hole in her oversized shirt. "Fetch modus kind of sucks?" 11:15 CGG: .... 11:16 CSO: "What, exactly, is your fetch modus?" 11:16 CTA: "Knife-throwing. Hit the thing with the knife, get the item. Miss and it stays." 11:16 CSO: "I can fix that. If you will permit me?" 11:17 CTA: She wrinkles her nose. "You seemed really hellbent on forcing me to do what you wanted. Why are you asking permission now?" 11:18 CSO: "Because I'd prefer you didn't hate me." 11:20 CTA: "Forcing me to do what you want and bringing in the violet isn't making me like you, Libby." She rolls her eyes. "But if you can make it to where I don't have holes in my stuff any more when I go to get them, that'd be just aces." 11:22 CHM: ∴ "Technically you haven't yielded, so you haven't been forced to do anything yet." 11:22 CHM: ∴ "But sure, keep the chip on your shoulder." 11:23 CHM: ∵ "Speaking of chips, have another cookie!" 11:24 CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. She. Is. Going. To. Be. Placated. By. Cookies.... 11:24 CHM: ∵ "Nonsense, they've got butterscotch and white chocolate chips." 11:24 CHM: ∵ "Here, you have one too." 11:25 CTA: "Shut up, violet." She takes a cookie and takes a big bite out of it. 11:25 CGG: ....I. Have. Already. Introduced. Myself. And. Find. It. Odd. You. Would. Have. No. Respect. For. The. Caste. And. Yet. Constantly. Reference. It. 11:26 CTA: "Would you prefer me call you fish some more?" 11:26 CGG: I. Would. Prefer. To. Be. Called. By. My. Name. 11:26 CHM: ∵ "Violet's a cute nickname though, Serios." 11:26 CHM: ∵ "Like a flower!" 11:26 CGG: .... 11:27 CGG: First. Off. It. Is. Rather. Rude. To. Refer. To. Another. By. Their. Hemotyping.... Secondly.... I. Am. Not. A. Flower.... 11:27 CHM: ∴ "Books." 11:27 CHM: ∴ Meira has no chill. She is 600% focused. Such a stern face. 11:29 CTA: Lorcan chomps on the remainder of her cookie and doesn't say anything. 11:29 CSO: Libby pulls a small card out of her sylladex. "Here, a secondary sylladex. Sudoku." 11:30 CTA: "What is sudoku." 11:31 CGG: ....I. Admit. I. Do. Not. Know. This. Either..... 11:31 CHM: ∵ "Nothing, what's sudoku with you?" Moira laughs theatrically, and when she notices no one else is laughing, stops. "I guess that doesn't really work." 11:31 CGG: .... 11:35 CGG: In. Any. Case.... 11:36 CHM: ∵ "To answer your question it's a logic game involving numbers." 11:36 CHM: ∵ "Like a crossword puzzle for math." 11:37 CHM: ∴ Meira nods, "Less destructive and trains the mind." 11:37 CTA: "That sounds worse than holes in things..." 11:38 CSO: "Would you prefer the stripadex? Where I strip you of everything you own and give your things to Serios?" 11:38 CGG: .... 11:38 CHM: ∴ "Your willful ignorance is so refreshing. Goodness it's only been millenia since I've seen someone with your capacity. I should work on my taxidermy. Keep you as the finest specimen." 11:39 CHM: ∴ "Oracle, may I please?" 11:40 CHM: ∵ "Awww, she's too cute to be stuffed. Or at least too cute to be stuffed with straw!" 11:40 CGG: You. Have. An. Odd. Definition. Of. Cute.... 11:40 CSO: "Meira. I would prefer she lives. I will not willingly deprive the Trolls of one of their number who may yet prove useful. Besides, Nyarla needs some competition for biggest idiot." 11:40 CHM: ∵ "She's going to have to step up her game to compete with that one." 11:40 CHM: ∴ Meira folds her arms. 11:41 CTA: "I'd rather have the holes in things?" She sounds unsure. The Handmaidens' discussion is starting to creep her out too. "Fine!" She snatches the card away and begins painstakingly solving the problems. 11:42 CGG: Well. While. She. Is. A. Survivor. Of. Alternia. Is. She. Really. Going. To. Be. Useful. To. Us? She. Is. Not. One. Of. The. Players. Last. I. Had. Known.... 11:42 CSO: Libby exhales. "I will talk to you about Antera, after this." 11:43 CGG: ...I. Take. It. You. Are. About. To. Confirm. Their. Fate.... 11:44 CTA: She hisses in frustration, but manages to get one book out. She roughly sets it on the floor and plops down beside it. "This is stupid." 11:46 CHM: ∵ "Think how fast you'll get at numbers after a few months though!" 11:47 CTA: "That doesn't make this any less stupid." 11:47 CGG: Perhaps. She. Would. Do. Better. With. A. Direct. Modus? 11:47 CHM: ∵ "It's kind of fun! I used to do one every morning. But eventually it got to where every puzzle was a repeat because I had already done every possible combination." 11:47 CHM: ∴ Meira takes out a notepad and starts writing, "... hmm... noncompliant.....argumentative...." 11:49 CTA: "The only downside to the modus I already had was the holes in things, which I dealt with fine. But since you're so adamant about not destroying things!" She frowns spectacularly and contiues working on the next puzzle. 11:49 CSO: Libby sighs, standing. "One moment." She pulls out a notebook, and begins writing quickly on the page. She tears it out and hands it to Lorcan. "Read that." 11:53 CTA: She takes the paper and stares at it. "Why did you give me this? I was in the middle of a puzzle." 11:57 CSO: Any books or letters in lorcans inventory fall on the ground. 11:58 CTA: Lorcan looks around in surprise, silver eyes wide. 11:58 CGG: What. Was. Written. On. That? 11:58 CTA: "What the actual fuck." 11:58 CSO: "It is a little trick I have. Moira, gather my things." 11:59 CHM: ∵ Moira nods, and quickly picks up the various books, handing the items that aren't books back to Lorcan with a warm smile. 12:00 CSO: Libby taps her chin. "I have a few teams for you to choose from." 12:00 CTA: She accepts them with a blank expression, too shocked by what just happened to speak or reciprocate the smile. She wordlessly places the other things back in her sylladex. 12:00 CHM: ∵ "And that offer's still good if you want to read the ones I've written." She whispers to her with the last one. 12:00 CHM: ∵ She gives her a playful wink. 12:01 CTA: "Teams?" She is confused and only slightly curious. 12:02 CSO: "Other players are completing the game." 12:02 CTA: "So what does that mean for me?" 12:03 CHM: ∵ "The opportunity to make new friends!" 12:03 CHM: ∵ "And possibly more~!" 12:03 CSO: "We will determine which group of players you will be working with." 12:03 CHM: ∵ "All sorts of trolls and humans to play with and make friends with." 12:03 CGG: Or. At. The. Very. Least. It. Means. For. You. To. Earn. Your. Keep. Among. The. New. Universe. We. Are. Working. To. Create.... 12:04 CTA: She rolls her eyes at Serios's comment. 12:05 CTA: "Whatever. Can I have more cookies?" 12:05 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO takes Serios' hand and nods. "I think she will fit best with Aaisha's group. They need a hand." -- 12:05 CGG: .... 12:06 CHM: ∵ "Sure!" Moira plies her with more sweets. 12:06 CGG: You. Intend. To. Place. Her. With.... She. Already. Insulted. Some. Of. Their. Members.... And. With. Miss. Aaisha. As. She. Is. Right. Now.... 12:06 CTA: She chomps into a cookie with gusto, trying to ignore the rest of the conversation. 12:07 CHM: ∵ "Sounds like a great opportunity to make new friends then!" 12:07 CHM: ∵ "Sometimes the best of friends come from people who were enemies at first." 12:07 CGG: Is. That. Really. Wise. My. Love? 12:07 CTA: She blushes violently and tries to block out the voices with chewing noises. She is unsuccessful. 12:08 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Moira incredulously... -- 12:08 CSO: "Either this one will learn to respect others, or Aaisha will learn to be an Empress." 12:08 CSO: "If she tries to harm Aaisha, I'll kill her." 12:08 CHM: ∵ "And other times people who seem like they're going to be friends turn out to be complete jerkholes." She puts her hand on her hip and looks digusted about something, but isn't going into detail about what. 12:08 CHM: ∴ Meira scowls. 12:09 CSO: Libby giggles and nudges Moira. "Trouble in the Inferno." 12:09 CTA: "Hey now. Wait." She looks up from the pile of cookies. " 12:09 CHM: ∵ "Same old same old." 12:09 CHM: ∵ "He's the same as he ever is." 12:09 CTA: "No one said anything about hurting anyone." 12:09 CHM: ∴ "Words and actions hurt even if they aren't strife." 12:10 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns back to Libby... -- 12:10 CGG: I. Will. Trust. Your. Wisdom. On. This. Then. My. Love.... 12:10 CTA: "Oh ew ew ew." She returns to loudly eating cookies and blushing. 12:11 CSO: Libby chuckles and snuggles close to Serios, brushing the tip of her nose against his. "Shall we go somewhere a little more... intimate?" 12:12 CTA: "please please please go" she mumbles a few more things under her breath and starts to scoot away back towards the comptuer. 12:12 CHM: ∵ Moira crosses her arms over her chest and chews on her lip. "Have fun you two." 12:12 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG smiles gently at Libby, though gives Lorcan an annoyed look, before returning his gaze towards Libby. -- 12:13 CHM: ∵ "Lorcan, tell me if you need anything before you go. But we'll get you to LOAAA in a little while." 12:13 CGG: I. Certainly. Would. Not. Be. Adverse. To. That. My. Love.... 12:13 CTA: "I just want them out because ew." 12:13 CSO: "Thank you girls. I'm going to go speak to Serios." She leads him out of the room. 12:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows closely -- 12:15 CHM: ∵ "Sigh. I miss being in a healthy relationship." 12:15 CHM: ∵ "Okay, I'm going to leave too. Anything else you need, hon?" 12:16 CTA: "Some time to detox from that grossly obvious red display would be perfect, actually." 12:16 CHM: ∵ "I'll leave the tray of cookies." 12:17 CTA: "......thanks" 12:18 CHM: ∵ "Sure thing. And you know there's nothing shameful about liking books like that. If you decide you want to browse our collection after all. Just promise not to hurt the books." 12:18 CHM: ∵ She winks to Lorcan, and leaves. 12:19 CHM: ∴ Meira does the "im watching you" gesture and follows Moira out. 12:19 CTA: Lorcan tosses her hand up, upsetting a cookie, and blushes violently again. Why did everyone suddenly think that she liked those books! Category:Lorcan Category:Handmaidens Category:Serios Category:Libby